Stay With Me
by addisonfanga
Summary: Addisam AU Season 3. When something happens to Addison, their secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Addison takes a deep breath. She loved Naomi, she really did. And the last thing she wanted was to hurt her, but she had completely fallen in love with Sam. She knew Nai wouldn't like it, actually she'd hate it. But it was better that she knew now. Sam was right, the longer they waited the harder it'd be. Addison slowly enters Naomi's office.

"Addie hey I was just coming to find you." Naomi smiles as she comes out from behind her desk.

"Nai...there's something I need to tell you." Addison tells her gently.

"Sit down." Naomi tells her. The sit side by side on the sofa. "Addie what is it?"

"Okay...I'm just going to say it." Addison tells her. "I'm in love with Sam and he feels the same. We're together. I promise Nai we didn't want to hurt-"

"Stop talking." Naomi says as she rises. "How could you?"

"Nai please-"

"Don't 'Nai' me Addison!" Naomi exclaims as Sam enters.

"Everything okay?" He asks Naomi but he's looking Addison.

"No Sam everything is not okay!" Naomi exclaims. "You know she'll leave you right? She'll get bored and cheat on you just like she did with Derek and Kevin. She's a whore Sam and you are so much better than that. Addison is a horrible person Sam. Don't think she'll change for you." Addison let's out a sob from the sofa.

"That's enough! She is your best friend! She has been there for you through everything. You have no right to say any of those things, you know they aren't true." Sam tells Naomi before moving to Addison. "C'mon Adds let's get you home."

"No!" She exclaims. "Don't. She's right. I'm gonna go." Before Sam can reply Addison hurries from the room in tears.

"Look what you've done." Sam accuses turning to his ex wife.

Addison lay on a lounger nursing a large glass of red wine later that night. Sam comes over but she doesn't look up.

"Addison." He whispers as he moves to sit beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lies.

"Right." He says clearly seeing through it. "Look Addison I'm not going to just go away because Naomi's throwing a tantrum. I love you."

"I'm sorry I tried to push you away." She says reaching for his hand. He takes ahold of hers and holds it tightly. "I think we should just lie low for now. Let her think we broke up. Please don' be mad."

"I'm not Addie." He tells her softly. "I think you're right, for now it stays between us. And Amelia because I don't want to have to sneak out of your house in the middle of the night." Addison laughs and sits up to kiss him.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks innocently.

"Always Babe."

**A/N so this is just a really short intro chapter. I promise there's a lot that will happen in the second chapter. This wil probably be a 3 shot maybe more! -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

Addison had felt funny all morning but she had convinced Sam she was fine and he eventually caved and let her go to work. He had left a little bit before her so it didn't look like they came together. They were still keeping their relationship a secret but they both knew that they'd soon have to tell everyone the truth. Addison just wanted to enjoy their happiness for now without worrying about what the others would say. Just as the elevator doors are about to close someone calls for her to hold the door, which she does. Naomi enters with an eye roll.

"Look it's the husband stealer." Naomi remarks. Then turns when Addison doesn't reply. "Oh come one Addison nothing?"

"Owch!" Addison exclaims as a sharp pain rips through her. She clutches her stomach. "Oh my God. Somethings….Ow….wrong."

"Addie?" Naomi asks turning. "Addie what is it?"

"I...it hurts!" She cries sinking to the floor. Naomi sits beside her on the floor.

"Easy there Addie. Talk to me." Naomi instructs. "Addie?"

"No, no get Sam." Addison cries. "Nai I need Sam!"

"Sam? Ok, Ok we're almost to your floor. Addie...you….you're bleeding." Naomi gasps. "Oh God hang on Addison."

"I...I'm having a...a miscarriage." Addison whispers half consciously.

"SAM!" Naomi screams as the doors to the elevator open."Hang in there Addie you'll be okay, just hang on." It's the last thing Addison remember before she loses consciousness.

Sam paces the hall of the hospital waiting for word on Addison. Naomi had been shocked to discover Addison and Sam were still together, and even more shocked to discover Addison was pregnant. But Naomi was worried too. She had never seen Addison like that. So hurt and not just physically. Naomi offers to get Sam a coffee but he declines harshly. He hadn't spoken to Naomi since they'd gotten to the hospital. He was still pissed at her for the way she'd been treating Addison. And now she knew that he and Addison had been together this whole time. He was just waiting for her to flip out.

"Sam!" Violet calls as she and Cooper enter. "Pete just called us."

"How could you not tell us Addison was pregnant with your baby? How could you not tell us you and Addison are together!?" Cooper demands.

"Because Naomi found out and told Addison she was a horrible person. She called her a whore. And now she thinks she can sit here and play the best friend card. But she can't she has no right to be here." Sam tells them causing their jaws to drop. "We've been together for six months, she was three months pregnant. It was a shock but we were both really happy." By now he has tears in his eyes. Violet sits in the seat beside him and puts an arm around him.

"Sam." The all look to see Charlotte. "She's asking for you." He stands and quickly follows Charlotte to Addison's room.

When he enters they both begin to cry. He sits on her bed and holds her close to him. He tries soothing her but he's too upset to do any soothing. For a few minutes the sit like this. Crying and holding each other like there's no tomorrow.

"I...I'm so-sorry." She sobs into his chest. His heart breaks by the sound of her voice. He knew she was hurt but actually hearing the pain just too much.

"Hey." He says softly as he pulls away just enough to cup her face in his hands. "This is not your fault Addison."

"I..it was probably my one shot...at-at a baby." She says as she tries to catch her breath.

"I promise Addie I'll make sure we get a baby okay? Whenever you're ready."He says as he kisses her forehead. She nods and then they're silent again.

"Where's Nai?" Addison asks after a few moments. "She was with me this morning, I remember her telling me

"Waiting room. I told her to leave but she insisted on staying."

"Sam I know you're upset with her still but I need my best friend back. It's been six months. Can you please go get her for me?" She pleads. Reluctantly he stands and heads out the door. He approaches Naomi and tells her Addison wants to see her. He then warns her not to say anything that's going to upset Addison. Naomi thanks him and finds Addisons room. She finds herself nervous. She hadn't been very nice to Addison lately and she wouldn't blame Addison for telling her to shove it where the sun don't shine.

Naomi enters the room and offers a Addison a sad smile. She returns tearfully.

"You were wrong. Turns out I could get pregnant." Addison says attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh Addie." Naomi says as she takes a seat in the chair by Addison's bed. "I'm so sorry. For everything, if Sam makes you happy I should be happy for you. I have been so horrible, I hope one day you can forgive me."

"I already have Nai, I've missed you so much." Addison says. "Oh and uh, thank you, for this morning."

"Don't thank me Addie, I am so sorry about the baby." Naomi says. She leans over and hugs Addie. "It'll be okay Addie, I promise."

"Promise we can be friends again?"

"No. But I promise we'll be best friends again. You're like a sister to me and I never should have said any of those things to you. I didn't mean them." Naomi tells her. Addison nods.

"I know Nai, it's okay. I'm just glad I have you back." Addison tells her with a half smile. Nai gives her hand a squeeze.

"Do you want me to go get Sam?"

"No will you just stay with me? For a littler longer?" Addison asks.

** "Of course Addie." Naomi smiles. **


End file.
